


Next Monday

by nagiseishiro



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, School, emotion, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagiseishiro/pseuds/nagiseishiro
Summary: Monday is the day Rin suddenly disappeared from Bachira's life. Monday is the day he stepped back in.
Relationships: BachiRin, Bachira Meguru/Itoshi Rin, Itoshi Rin/Bachira Meguru, RinBachi
Kudos: 20





	Next Monday

**Author's Note:**

> HIii! This is the first AU I’ve written ! I’m not an expert at proper story structure and writing in general... so this is a messy conglomerate of some of my fav generic tropes I thought would fit well with RinBachi’s dynamic.  
> (Childhood Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers) I also tried to do research on their sun signs, but I’m still not the best at portraying how characters would act in certain situations, the characters might not come across as 100% accurate! 
> 
> This chapter is a very short flashback to their childhood btw. If you guys have any suggestions you’d like to give me to better build this story, you can dm me @eijilynx on twitter !
> 
> I have a song set up for each chapter to match the mood ! This chapter's song is  
> [unspoken words - mxmtoon]  
> Enjoy ! ♡

Bachira scans the options above him. _There’s so many_.

It seems like there’s an endless supply of colorful cups to choose from. He looks up at the selection of bright yellow cups. On the top shelf, labeled in bold is **_PINEAPPLE_ **. His favorite flavor.

His arm is grabbed as he’s reaching toward the handle of the freezer. He turns his head and sees his mother squat to his level and exhale, “Darling, we already bought everything we need.” 

“Mommy. Can I get the pineapple-”

The boy is cut off by the man beside him, audibly sucking his teeth, “Miss, over here, you didn’t forget to pay for the flour did you?.”

His mom walks over to the cashier and starts conversing with the employee. The man always seems to have a problem with her. 

Bachira squints his eyes and starts to feel drowsy. His legs lead him through the convenience store’s glass doors and he sprints to the other side of the street, there, the park. In the middle of the park is the small playground. The playground has two yellow swings and a big green slide.

He places himself on the cold seat and applies pressure on his small feet to the ground. He starts swinging back and forth.

He gazes at the empty street before him. A few of the streetlamps are bright. Others you could tell were worn out and dim. Overall, the atmosphere is bland and unwelcoming.

He lowers his head and starts pushing his feet with more force, maybe swinging a little too high. Bachira looks at the ground beneath him. _Why is it so far away?_ At this point, he’s sliding off the swing. Starting to panic, he clutches the icy chains on each side of the swing, shutting his eyes tightly. He loses balance, falling backward. He braces for impact.

_Creak. Thud._

The swing is stopped and Bachira is launched forward. His arms protect his head from slamming down into the ground. He winces, dust getting in his eyes. Flipping over, he raises his head and makes out a blurry figure. It’s a boy his size, standing behind the swing he was on moments before.

The boy slowly moves toward Bachira and reaches his hand out, gesturing for Bachira to grab it.

With his eyes glued shut, Bachira stops the boy, signaling with the small palm of his hand, “What are you doing?”

“You should get up.” The boy blinks down at Bachira.

Bachira shifts away from the boy blindly, “I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m Rin.” He sits down in front of him. Inching closer, he takes his sleeve and wipes the dust off the boy’s face.

“You can trust me.” He murmurs softly.

Bachira starts rubbing his eyes vigorously. Rin instantaneously snags Bachira’s tiny fist, prying out a single finger. He uses it to gently graze over his eyelashes, brushing out small particles of dust and dirt. Bachira flinches, retracting his hand from Rin’s.

“Don’t rub your eyes like that again, idiot. Your eyelashes will fall out. You’re supposed to do it like this.” Rin takes his finger and skims the top of his lashes. Bachira’s eyes flutter open.

Rin directs Bachira’s gaze to the sky, he follows. Rin then strokes his finger upward to get rid of the dust under his eye.

Bachira looks back down at Rin and stares keenly. “Your eyelashes are pretty. Mommy says to compliment people who are very pretty”

“Uh, yours look nice too..” A thought flashes across Rin’s face, “But don’t play on the swing like that. You will crack open your skull if you’re too careless next time.”

“Pffft, yeah right!” Bachira stands up, moving his head side to side, “You keep telling me, _don’t do this don’t do that_.” 

Bachira bends down and takes Rin’s hand to pull him up. Rin’s eyes start to bore into Bachira’s face. He looks like he’s examining him.

Rin is captivated by the boy’s yellow eyes twinkle in the fill of the streetlamps, round and curious. Curious like his, except his eyes resemble stars. And he has a head full of shiny black hair with thick, blunt bangs. Rin’s family didn’t have those bright round eyes.

Bachira’s feet shuffle. “You can stop staring now.”

Rin dusts the dirt off his black shorts. “So, where are your parents?”

The boy looks down at his feet, “Mommy is in the store.” he exhales, “I’m waiting for her to come out so we can make dinner.” 

It’s not that complicated, Bachira and his mom reside in a small brick studio upstairs. His mom works as a waiter at a restaurant down their street by the convenience store. She barely kept up with funds and always ended up working overtime to pay for dinner. Bachira’s accustomed to eating dinner late at night and would routinely hang around the playground until then.

But the playground was often devoid of any kids—even mid-day. So Bachira was quite intrigued by Rin’s presence and planned to continue sticking by him for entertainment. He had friends in Kindergarten, but they lived in better neighborhoods across the town. Their parks were bigger and had more stuff to toy around with. Bachira often felt like he didn’t fit in due to his social class, but he isn’t an outcast or anything. He was still young, but kids are still mean. 

Before he turns back to the convenience store, Bachira spins to Rin and mutters a question,

“Do you wanna be my friend?”

Throughout the Summer, Bachira and Rin would meet up at their playground before dinner. Without knowing, their bond grew tighter and tighter. Rin would bring his brother’s football which they would play with together until Bachira had to go. Bachira never really saw Rin leave before him. He just assumed the other kid would be picked up by his mom as well.

As the days passed, Bachira’s mom worked her way up to promotion. She hoped to earn more money for Bachira to move towns by middle school. But it was a long time until then. So every day before dinner, Bachira expected the boy to come and play with him. Whether it was football or some silly imaginary game, the other never seemed to get bored with what Bachira came up with. 

Bachira and Rin played Pirates the week before school started. Bachira's treasure was hidden somewhere around the playground and Rin had to steal it and bring it back to his fort (under the slide) without being caught by Bachira. Bachira couldn't cross the line to Rin's fort, he had to catch him before that. Rin has Bachira's chocolate bar in his hand. He dashes over to his side of the line when Bachira tackles him and twists his arm.

He giggles, "How didn't you see me behind you?" He grabs the chocolate bar and the game ends. Bachira starts tearing the wrapper and breaks the bar into halves.

"Sharing because I"m nice." 

Rin takes his half and chips a corner, " _Thanks_."

He feels the wrapper thrown in his face and hears brisk footsteps, he glares at Bachira's back.

"See ya!"

Summer ending was inevitable, and Bachira would start attending school again. It was the upcoming third grade.

Monday is known as the worst day of the week. It's the gloomiest. Mondays are how everything starts.

Truthfully, the first few days of school were great, but the first Monday is when things began going wrong. Bachira's street was completely flooded. This caused the business to crash down. Bachira's school clothes were ruined and his mom couldn’t consistently pack lunch because of a food shortage. None of the kids or teachers offered him anything, even when it came to basic supplies. Worst of all, he was unable to meet with Rin at their park.

This Monday marks three whole weeks since the start of school. Bachira still hadn't seen Rin. Rin went to a different school, _but did he have to be so far away?_ Coincidentally, this Monday also marks when kids started purposefully picking on Bachira.

Right before lunch, at recess, is when the bigger kids would raid the classrooms and steal things like pencils and books. Bachira’s supplies were already scarce, but the problem was that his mom bought him the highest quality items when she could. His possessions were more desirable, this and the fact he was an easy target.

Bachira told his mom and she repurchased all the material he lost with what she had left saved up.

Third Monday morning. Bachira walks to school, the sky is grey and the air is damp from the rain the night before. There are no rainbows in the sky. Instead, the air at his school held a strong musty smell like mold. He plans to confront the older kids about the stolen supplies.

It quickly becomes recess. The ground outside is slippery with mud, so rather than going outside as they’d usually do, Bachira's class stays inside. 

Bachira leans his head on his desk, his chin propped up on his arms on top another. His eyes search and scan the room for the older kids. He spots three of them. Their builds are much bigger than his, and their IDs say they are fifth graders. They start scourging the lockers looking for things to take.

“Hey!’ Bachira calls out. The group of boys glance at him and proceed to look at each other and smile. They start walking toward Bachira and one of them plucks his arm and pulls him out of the classroom. They take him to the stairwell off to the side of the school.

Bachira pulls his arm away from the boy’s grasp. “What are you guys doing? Stop taking my stuff! Now” He cries out in frustration.

This was beyond scary. This is the first time he’s been in such a situation. He wasn’t too intimidated, but he knew he was at a disadvantage. 

The same boy who grabbed him moments before pushes him to the ground. Bachira’s head slams into the brick behind him, yelping in pain.

Suddenly, the entrance door by the stairs is kicked open, catching the attention of the group. Bachira examines his surroundings. While their gazes are averted, the young boy launches up with his arm and sprints through the boys. He rams his elbow into one of them, pushing to the other side of the wall. He clutches his stomach and groans. The other boys are stood behind him. Bachira turns around, immediately charging toward the two. He yells in hysteria while he brutally slams someone’s head into the metal railing. 

The remaining bully is occupied, frantically tugging at Bachira’s arm. He attempts to cause an imbalance. Though, Bachira quickly shifts and rebounds, slinging the boy’s body toward the one clutching his stomach. Bachira then squeezes and twists his arm as if he was back at the playground fighting with Rin. He pivots toward the hall to dash out of the stairwell when he sees a figure standing there by the other doorway in shock.

He runs toward Bachira hurriedly and instantly embraces him.

Bachira falls backward and clasps Rin’s shoulders to steady himself, “What are you doing here?” Bachira looks closely at Rin’s face. Rin displays an expression Bachira has never seen. Genuine distress and annoyance. 

“I was trying to find you at the entrance, I got lost and heard you screaming. What were those guys doing to you? Why didn’t you tell me they were picking on you like that?” 

Bachira answers with more questions, “Why aren’t you at your school? And what was the point of-” He is cut off by Rin as he hugs him back tighter than before.

Bachira stands there concerned, “Rin, I’m fine I swear I didn’t even get hurt, see?” He tries showing him his arm, Rin still has him locked in. They start swaying back and forth.

“You’re stupid. I’ll be there next time.”

“Promise?”

“Okay.”

They silently agree to stay like that for a while. 

Eventually, Bachira has to go back to class, and RIn has to go back to where he was. Thing is, RIn would be leaving longer than usual.


End file.
